The Kid In The Coma(Formally Coma Boy)
by savannaharaiza
Summary: All Charlie Warner-Freedman wanted to do for his 11th birthday was go swimming. And eat pizza. He ended up doing one thing, but when would he wake up to do the other?
1. Everything Was Dark For Charlie

Coma Boy

Hello, this is my first Red Band Society and Private Practice FanFic!

Summery: Charlie and Mason are identical twin brother's who live with their Dad, Dr. Cooper Freedman, Step-Mom(Mama) Dr. Charlotte King, and Half-Sister's Georgia, Caroline and Rachel. One day, Charlie goes swimming with Mason while Cooper watching them when he hits his head while jumping off the diving board.

I do not own any of the characters, only the plot!

Enjoy!

* * *

Charlie Warner-Freedman was his name. He was many things. Older twin brother by two minutes to Mason Warner. Half brother to triplet monsters aka the Cooplets Georgia, Caroline and Rachel. Son to Erica Warner and Dr. Cooper Freedman. And step son to Dr. Charlotte King.

He almost was 11 years old. He was excited beyond belief. He and his family were going swimming for it. Mason also was excited, but they also were a bit down as their Mom wasn't going to be there. She had passed away a little while ago due to cancer. Charlie and Mason missed Erica, but they were glad to have Cooper and Charlotte.

Charlie was seen asleep on his bed in his and Mason's room. They wanted bunk beds, but ended up fighting over who would get the top bunk on the way to the store when they were going to get their new beds seeing as their old one's were breaking due to them jumping up and down on them so many times.

"You two monkeys are going to break your damn heads if you keep it up!" Charlotte had said when she caught them doing so once. Instead of their heads breaking, they just broke their beds.

Charlie's bed was on the right side of the room. It had a white comforter and pillow sheet with green and brown circles and electronics on it. He liked it.

Mason's bed was had a comforter and pillow with video game covers on them. Mason liked his a lot.

When the alarm clock went off, Charlie bolted right out of bed and jumped on Mason's bed.

"Wake up, Mase! We're 11!" He yelled, waking Mason right up.

"Get off me then!" Mason said smiling. Charlie did and soon enough the twins were racing down to the kitchen in their swim trunks and flip flops.

"Morning Mama!" They coursed when they saw Charlotte, who was making their favorite breakfast food, pancakes.

"Morning birthday boys." Charlotte said smiling. "Now, who wants to go wake up your lazy father so we can eat and then go swimming?"

"I'll do it!" Mason said, he then bolted out of the room.

"You excited?" Charlotte asked, smiling at Charlie.

"Yeah." He said. "Will Dad and your friends be there too?"

"They'll be here tonight for cake and presents." Charlotte said.

"And pizza?" Charlie asked. Pizza's his favorite food. Charlotte smiled.

"And pizza." She clarified.

* * *

The Freedman family was seen at the beach about a hour or so later.

"Come on girls, you need sunscreen." Cooper was saying to the 1 year old Cooplet girls as he attempted to get sunscreen on all of them at the same time. He was doing so unsuccessfully.

"For God sakes Cooper, let me help." Charlotte said as she went over to the struggling man.

Charlie was eyeing the diving board. Last time when he tried to jump off it, he had gotten scared and backed off from jumping off of it. He had also gotten in trouble with Cooper and Charlotte as they told him and Mason not to go near there without permission.

"Are you going to do it this time?" Mason asked, knowing what his brother was thinking.

"Yeah, I'm gonna do it right now, before Dad and Mama can tell me not to." Charlie said. Without another word, the boy started walking towards the high diving board. He climbed up it, feeling nervous and shaky, but somewhat confident. He would do it. He would jump and show people he wasn't scared, even if he would get in trouble afterwards.

He was now on the board. At the edge of it.

"You can do this, Charlie." Charlie told himself. "I can do this." He walked to the edge, and, though slightly hesitant, but now somewhat confident, he jumped.

He didn't feel anything oddly enough when he jumped. He didn't feel the water. He only heard yells and cries, some he recognized as his parents and brother's. Everything was dark for Charlie.

* * *

When Charlotte and Cooper finally got sunscreen on the girls, they looked back at the twins and noticed that there only was Mason.

"Mason, where's Charlie at?" Cooper asked, panicked.

"He's up there, Dad." Mason said, pointing up at the tall diving board. Indeed, Charlie was up there, he was about to jump.

"Charlie? Charlie!" Cooper yelled as he and Charlotte started for the diving board, hoping that the 11 year old boy would hear them.

"Charlie Warner-Freedman get your butt back down here this instant!" Charlotte said before Charlie jumped. That was when Charlotte and Cooper's anger turned into fear. A lot of fear.

* * *

"12 year old male, he hit his head when he jumped off of a diving board." A paramedic said as Charlie was rushed into the Ocean Park Hospital. It was slightly closer then St. Ambrose.

Cooper, Charlotte and Mason were seen running after them, Cooper had Rachel and Georgia in his arms while Charlotte had Caroline in her arms.

"Is he alright?" Cooper demanded as they were kept back by Nurse's Jackson and Gomez.

"We're doing the best we can." She said. "Just let us do so, your son is in safe hands." With that, Nurse's Jackson and Gomez left to check on Charlie, leaving the Freedman family was left at the doors to the ER, unable to do anything but wait at that point.

* * *

What do you think? Review, follow and/or favor please! Thanks and peace out! Oh, and more chacters will be showing up soon.


	2. Talking

The Kid In The Coma

Here's the next chapter! Thanks to those who've read this story so far! You guys rock! Oh, and I'm combinding Ocean Park and St. Ambrose together, they're the same hospital, which will be St. Ambrose, of course.

Anyways, I only own the plot, nothing else!

"Talking"

"Charlie Talking"  


Enjoy...

* * *

_Previously...  
_

_"Is he alright?" Cooper demanded as they were kept back by Nurse's Jackson and Gomez.  
_

_"We're doing the best we can." She said. "Just let us do so, your son is in safe hands." With that, Nurse's Jackson and Gomez left to check on Charlie, leaving the Freedman family was left at the doors to the ER, unable to do anything but wait at that point._

* * *

Cooper and Charlotte was seen looking at x-ray's that Amelia had done on Charlie.

"Whoah, is that my head?"Charlie said as he looked at the x-ray.

"What do you mean there's nothing else you can do?" Charlotte demanded to her friend. Amelia had done surgery on Charlie yesterday, and the boy still was unconscious.

"I've done everything possible, Charlotte." Amelia said, calmly. "I'm not sure when Charlie's gonna wake up. If I could, I'd snap my fingers and have him wake up, but I can't. I'm sorry."

"Is there anything that can be done?" Cooper asked. "Anything that might help him wake up?"

"Talking to Charlie might be a good place to start." Amelia said. "He may be in a coma, but he can still hear you."

"He'll be able to hear us?" Cooper asked, repeating Amelia.

"I can hear you now, Dad." Charlie said. Even though he wasn't near Cooper, Charlotte and Amelia, in fact, they were like on the opposite sides of the hospital, Charlie could hear them perfectly. It was so awesome.

"Yes." Amelia said, giving a sad smile. "He'll hear you, I'm certain of that."

* * *

Mason was seen standing by Charlie's bed.

"You can talk to him you know, Mason." Mason heard Nurse Jackson say. She and Nurse Gomez-Rejon were assigned to watch Charlie if anything were to happen.

"Can he hear me?" Mason asked.

"I'm right here, Mase, it's not nice to talk about me as though I can't hear you." Charlie said, teasing of course.

"He can, go on and talk to him." Nurse Jackson said. She left the twins to let them have a moment.

Mason looked at Charlie, he was trying not to cry. He had to be strong for his brother and family.

"Hi Charlie." Mason said, slightly akward though as he wasn't sure weather or not if his twin brother was listening. "You've gone and gotten yourself in trouble again, huh?" He smiled lightly. "Dad and Mama are with Amelia, the Cooplet's are with Violet, we are worried. I'm worried. Will you wake up?"

"I'm gonna wake up, Mason." Charlie promissed. He knew that Mason didn't hear him, but he couldn't help but say it. Or think it. Either way, he still said it. "I promise."

"Do you remember when Mom was in the hospital? Of course you do, I miss her." Mason said. He looked sad for a moment before looking around the bare, boring room. "This room is too boring."

"Exactly, bro." Charlie said. If he could, he would be smiling.

Mason suddenly smiled, having felt something, but not knowing really what. He looked at Charlie. "I'll be right back, Charlie. Don't wake up just yet!" With that, he ran out of the room.

Charlie laughed. "And here I was thinking that you all wanted me to wake up!"  


* * *

When Mason returned, he returned with a bunch of artwork and Cooper came in, carrying a box.

"This is actually a great idea, Mase." Cooper said.

"What's in the box?" Charlie demanded as Cooper opened the box. He took out Charlie's comforter and pillow and had them switched out with the dull and boring blue one's that were on the hospital bed.

Also in the box was some of Charlie's toys. Mason and Cooper placed them all over the room, and the artwork was put up all around as well, including the ceiling.

"To make you more comfortable, Charlie." Mason said, looking at his twin.

"This is great, thanks guys!" Charlie said, happy. But then he realized that no one could hear him. He would tell them thanks when he woke up.

* * *

A few weeks passed before anything new happened. Well, new and notable to Charlie. Beforehand, his parents and siblings had visited everyday, as did Cooper and Charlotte's friends from their job. Charlie missed being able to actually talk to them, and to his friends, who visited once or so, but at least he could hear them and say what he wished he could tell them. He also missed pizza. Like a lot.

"Hey Charlie." Violet, Cooper's best friend who was also a therapist, said when she came in. "I just came to see how you were doing." She sat down at the chair next to the hospital bed. "Your Dad's with a patient of his' right now. And your Mama's taking Mason and the girl's back home for dinner."

"Now I wonder who Dad's with." Charlie said. He decided to go see. He soon found Cooper with a moppy brown haired teen in a soccer uniform. His right leg was swelled up like crazy and looked to be in pain. Charlie figured the guy had a accident while in a game or something like that.

"How long have you been feeling pain, Leo?" Cooper asked the teen, who looked at Cooper.

"A few weeks." He admitted. "But I didn't think a lot about it." Cooper only nodded as he wrote something down on his clipboard.

"Alright, I'm just going to get a CT Scan done just to be safe." He said. Leo only nodded, figuring that it wouldn't be anything bad.

* * *

Cooper was soon enough looking down at the results. They weren't good.

"Uh oh, that doesn't look good." Charlie said, noting his father's face. From a few feet away, Charlie saw a boy called Dash pretending to be dead, Charlie laughed every time he scared the nurses.

* * *

Cooper was soon standing in front of Leo and his mother, both looked grim and upset.

"What do you mean Leo has cancer?" Leo's mother asked. Leo was staring off into somewhere, not sure what to think.

"He has a type of bone cancer known as Osteosarcoma in his right knee." Cooper replied sadly. Leo's mother had her hand on Leo's shoulder in an attempt to comfort them both, but it didn't seem to be working.

And with that, Leo Roth had become a patient of St. Ambrose.

* * *

So, what do you think? Is it good, is it bad? Thanks for reading, and make sure to review, like and/or follow if you could. Thanks and until next chapter, bye!


	3. Not Today

The Kid In The Coma

Here's the next chapter! I would like thank those who have read this story and for the follow and review. You guys rock! And I cannot wait for tonight's new episode!

Anyways, I do not own anything you reconize, if I did, how awesome would that be?

So, read and what not...

* * *

_Previously..._

_Cooper was soon enough looking down at the results. They weren't good._

_"Uh oh, that doesn't look good." Charlie said, noting his father's face. From a few feet away, Charlie saw a boy called Dash pretending to be dead, Charlie laughed every time he scared the nurses._

_Cooper was soon standing in front of Leo and his mother, both looked grim and upset.  
_

_"What do you mean Leo has cancer?" Leo's mother asked. Leo was staring off into somewhere, not sure what to think.  
_

_"He has a type of bone cancer known as Osteosarcoma in his right knee." Cooper replied sadly. Leo's mother had her hand on Leo's shoulder in an attempt to comfort them both, but it didn't seem to be working._

_And with that, Leo Roth had become a patient of St. Ambrose_.

* * *

"Hey Charlie." Mason said. He was sitting next to Charlie's bed, talking to his twin brother. He was more comfortable now in talking to Charlie then when he first did. Maybe it was because he was getting used to what was happening.

"Hey Mase, anything new?" Charlie had been about 3 weeks sense Leo Roth had entered the hospital, and Charlie for some reason was "around" him a lot.

"The guy was currently in chemotherapy, he was miserable, until he became friends with Dash Hosney, the guy with Cystic Fibrosis and enjoyed making the nurses flip out in his free time when he wasn't being hounded by Nurse Jackson or the hospital teacher."

Charlie found Dash entertaining, he knew how to have fun while being stuck in the hospital. Leo must have agreed on that as well, seeing as he and Dash started hanging out together a lot more.

"Dad and Mama are fighting a lot." Mason said, he looked sad by that. Charlie was as well, but he also was curious on why.

"Why're they fighting?" He then asked.

"They want you to wake up." Mason said, smiling a little. "We all do because we miss you. Do you want to wake up?"

"More then anything."

"Mama wants to do something, and Dad flipped out when she said it." Mason said, he seemed troubled. "I'm not sure what though. Maybe another surgery?"

Charlie only listened. What did Mama say? And why was Dad so mad about it?

"I hope you wake you, Charlie." Mason said. "The Cooplet's miss 'Chawee'." He laughed at that. "Caroline was the one who said your name. It's kinda funny, we both named her, and she said your name as her first word."

"She's going to be just like us when she get's older." Charlie said, laughing. "Dad better hide the nerf guns then."

"Mama and Dad'll have fun when she gets older." Mason said smiling.

"I can't wait for it to happen." Charlie said. He would be awake by then. He wouldn't take anything else. He would be awake before he missed out on too much.

* * *

It was late out. The night time nurses were around and about, getting ready for a long night. Charlie was seen in his hospital bed where he hadn't moved from in what felt like centuries. Outside of his room was Charlotte and Cooper.

"He'll wake up, Charlotte!" Cooper exclaimed. He did not want to be having this conversation by the looks of it.

"But what if he doesn't, Cooper?" Charlotte said back. "We need to to at lease look at other options-

"The one you're talking about is taking him of life support!" Cooper interupted, he kept his voice low, surprisingly, but also angerly. Maybe it was because he was afraid of Nurse Jackson like others were. "I'm not going to do that, Charlotte. Charlie's a strong but stubborn kid. He'll wake up." He looked at Charlie.

"I don't doubt that, Cooper." Charlotte said, placing her hand on Cooper's shoulder. "And I don't want to talk about this, but there's a chance we might have to one day."

"One day." Cooper said, looking from Charlie to Charlotte then back to Charlie. "Not next week. Not next month. And certainly, not today."

"Not today." Charlotte repeated. "That boy is stubborn. I know he agree's. He's not leaving today."

"Not today, but hey, maybe I'll leave tomorrow to go see a movie." Charlie joked, in attempt to lighten the mood, but even that didn't set right. He was definatly not ready to go yet, but he sure as hell isn't ready to wake up yet, despite the fact he desperatly wanted to. "I'll wake up, Mama, Dad. I have way too much to do before I kick the can. I need to at least learn how to drive a car. Get a girlfriend. Oh, and eat pizza. That sounds so freakin' awesome right now."  


"One day at a time though. Things would just have to go one day at a time, even if it were to end up slow and boring beyond belief. I'll wake up. One day."

* * *

So, what do you think? I know from last weeks promo for tonight's episode that it's not a diving accident that sends Charlie into the hospital, but in my story it is. Okay, so please read, review, like and/or follow. That would be so fantastic. So long and thanks for all the fish. (I can't get the song out of my head. It's hilarious, so I typed it for some unknown reason.). Anyways, see you until the next chapter.


End file.
